


A Perfect Kiss

by MadHare0512



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben and Betty are mentioned, But Not Much, Easter Eggs, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm proud of this one too, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Steel is there briefly, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's also some sickness, Worried Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Nate Silva could tell you a million things about science. Chemistry, robotics, physics, any scientific method, he could tell anything about it. Unless he's just been greeted by the other Rangers.





	A Perfect Kiss

A Kiss

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

**Team: Beast Morphers**

**Thank you guys for reading this. It's kind of sloppy and awkward, I'm sorry for that. I've never written a poly relationship before. I'm doing my best, guys, please be gentle. Thank you for reading!**

_"She knew 100 little things about him, but when he kissed her she couldn't remember her own name."_

_~Michelle Hodkin_

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

_~I_ _ngrid Bergman_

_"A kiss is a secret told to the mouth instead of the ear; kisses are the messengers of love and tenderness."_

_~Ingrid Bergman_

_"Kiss her. Slowly, take your time, there's no place you'd rather be. Kiss her but not like you're waiting for something else, like your hands beneath her shirt or her skirt or tangled up in her bra straps. Nothing like that. Kiss her like you've forgotten any other mouth that your mouth has ever touched. Kiss her with a curious childish delight. Laugh into her mouth, inhale her sighs. Kiss her until she moans. Kiss her with her face in your hands. Or your hands in her hair. Or pulling her closer at the waist. Kiss her like you want to take her dancing. Like you want to spin her into an open arena and watch her look at you like you're the brightest thing she's ever seen. Kiss her like she's the brightest thing you've ever seen. Take your time. Kiss her like the first and only piece of chocolate you're ever going to taste. Kiss her until she forgets how to count. Kiss her stupid. Kiss her silent. Come away, ask her what 2 plus 2 is and listen to her say your name in answer."_

_~Azra Tabassum_

Nate Silva could tell you a million things about science. Chemistry, robotics, physics, any scientific method, he could tell anything about it.

Unless he's just been greeted by the other Rangers.

No one could understand it, but if you catch him just after he's said hello to the other Rangers it would take him a moment to answer. He wouldn't say a word about it and neither would the other Rangers. Because what no one else knew was the Rangers' little secret.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

_Slow and Sweet:_

The slow and sweet ones were a favorite.

Waking up late was a luxury Nate could not afford, but it seemed to happen more and more often now that he was dating Devon, Ravi, and Zoey. There was always something to do, inventions that needed building, and machines that needed calibrating, but every time he woke up early and tried to begin the day, one of the others would drag him down with a plea for him to stay.

Nate never wanted to leave the bed anyhow. Especially not when the one asking would drag him down for a slow and sweet kiss. He loved it when they did that, it was so different from the other kisses he received from them. Every time he ended up settling back in between Devon and Zoey and letting them wrap their arms around the as he drifted off, he thought these were his favorite kind of kisses.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

_Adrenaline_ _ Rush:_

Adrenaline rushes proved to be a cocktail of hormones, as Nate had discovered one day after a high stakes robbery.

Nate hadn't known how dangerous the world could be until he'd been shot at. Well, the Gold Ranger had been shot at, but still; the same difference. The bullets had almost made contact. The suits were built to house their powers and give a boost of strength, not act as kevlar vests. Nate was lucky as all Hell to be alive.

He didn't know what was happening until Devon had dragged him around the building in an alley and demorphed. "You alright, Goldie?"

Nate triggered his own demorphing and winced as the pain made itself known. "I'm good."

Devon smiled, "Good." Then Nate was being pushed up against the side of the building. He felt it when Devon pressed their lips together, but it took him a moment to get with the program. Devon pulled away only to draw a breath, then he went right back to attacking Nate like the younger was his only source of water and he hadn't had a drink in days. Nate couldn't help the moan that slipped through his captured lips anymore than he could control his hands coming to rest around Devon's neck.

When Devon pulled back, Nate's brain was short-circuiting. Devon chuckled, pulling Nate into a tight hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"Not on purpose," Nate promised breathlessly and Devon outright laughed as he pulled Nate into another kiss.

_Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

_Made for Distraction:_

Distractions aren't common when he's working in the lab, but that doesn't mean they don't happen.

Mainly when the Rangers have just come in and adrenaline is still running high from the battle. Nate would want to do some work and the others would end up distracting him from putting his restless energy to constructive use. Sometimes, though, it's just when been he's working for a long time and Zoey comes in to break his concentration.

It's her calling his name multiple times to catch his attention while he sits in his chair to think. When that doesn't work she switches to being a minor annoyance. His focus is fuzzy at the edges but still holds strong. It's her pouting, then grinning deviously as she remembered how to best catch Nate's attention.

It starts with gentle pressure on his shoulders, firm fingers massaging tired muscles. Nate hummed, tension fading slightly. "Zoey, please. I need to finish this," he begged, head tipping back to rest on her shoulder.

"I think you need a break. You've been working for hours, Nate. Come watch a movie with me. Then you can get back to your work. Promise." Zoey punctuated each sentence with a kiss to his cheek. Nate flushed. Zoey smile, batting eyes and flashing the doe-eyes, "Please?"

Nate nodded with a shy smile, "Alright. I can spare some time."

One movie turned into two movies, impromptu make-out sessions ensuring they didn't pay much attention to either.

_Beast Morphers_ _~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

_Delirious:_

Sickness wasn't something Nate faced often, but when he did get sick it got bad. Fevers were bad, but nothing compared to the fever dreams and deliriousness Nate was often saddled with. He was bedridden while Steel played nursemaid since he was the only one who wouldn't get sick.

Nate sniffled and grabbed another tissue. Steel offered him the water bottle, but he waved it away.

"How's your head, Nate?" Steel asked, setting the bottle down.

"Full of cotton." Nate rasped miserably, snuggling further down in the blankets.

Steel sat back down on the chair he'd dragged into the room. "Shall I continue where I left off?" Nate nodded. Steel's gears clicked a few times, the whirred softly like he was clearing his throat, then he continued the story he'd been telling before Nate had his coughing fit. "'I see myself holding a pair of socks...'"

Nate closed his eyes and let Steel's voice and clicking gears carry him off the sleep. When he woke up, his head wasn't so fuzzy and he didn't feel so hot. He blinked, eyes focussing on the empty chair. The chair that hadn't been empty when he'd fallen asleep. "Steel?" he croaked.

"Hey," replied a voice that wasn't Steel, but not unwelcome. "You're up. Want some water?"

A straw was lifted to his lips and he took a few swallows, the burn in his throat had diminished. "Ravi?"

The Blue Ranger nodded, "Yeah, your fever broke a little while ago and the Commander said it was okay for us to come to stay with you."

Nate sat up and looked around, "Where's Steel?"

"He's entertaining Ben and Betty for a while. They wanted to come and check on you, but I wasn't sure that would be a good idea." Ravi sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Nate's forehead, brushing back his hair. "You're on the road to recovery, but not quite at your best yet. Stressing out because Ben and Betty could break something in here or your lab isn't good for you right now."

Nate didn't bother trying to make sense of that while he was so tired, "Will you lay with me a while?"

If Ravi was surprised by the rare request from the Gold Ranger, he'd didn't show it. He smiled, nodding as he slipped off his shoes and jacket. "Don't move, let me do the work." He effortlessly slid into the bed, slipping his hands under Nate's body to move him over so they could both fit. Nate leaned into the contact with a sigh, eyes falling closed again as sleep prepared to claim him once more.

"You know, I kind of like this clingy version of you," Ravi chuckled, "But you get better soon, okay?" Nate muttered something in Spanish Ravi may have caught or may have not. It didn't matter to him.

But just before he fell asleep, Nate swore he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair. A smile tried to flicker to life, but Nate was gone before it could fully form.

_Beast Morphers_ _~Beast Morphers~Beast Morphers_

Each of the Rangers had a different way of kissing.

Zoey was soft lines and coaxing nips, letting him know she was there, but not controlling him. Ravi was firm pressure and bending control, starting a fire in his belly and stoking the flames with each breath. Devon was flickering tongue and unyielding dominance, pushing him to kiss back, but leaving no dispute who was in charge. It sent sparks flying when they kissed him, shorted out his higher brain functions and made it difficult to speak. Nate never got tired of it, but it was bothersome when someone came in needing his input just after they'd stepped away.

They'd agreed that it would be good for them to keep their relationship a secret for now**(1)**; but Devon, Zoey, and Ravi all three liked to live on the wild side. They straddled the line between order and chaos, filtering with disaster with every kiss given outside their rooms, Nate's office or his lab. He loved the rush it gave him, but it worried him every time they did.

At this specific moment, his thoughts were kind of hazy, but still clear enough to focus on that point, even as Devon nipped at the Mating Mark Nate tried so hard to hide from the Commander and everyone else. His split attention didn't go unnoticed. Devon hummed, pressing a kiss to Nate's cheek, "By all accounts, you should be incoherent right now. What's going through your head, Goldie?"

Nate's embarrassed flush was something he hoped would go away someday as he got used to hearing it all the time. He loved the nickname, he didn't know why he reacted so strongly to it. "I'm worried about how bold we're getting. As Evox and the Avatar's get stronger and more creative, more people have been coming to ask me questions or commission a new weapon. I don't mind the displays of- the _kissing_\- but I'm afraid we'll get caught."

Devon hummed again, stepping back and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He was going to have this conversation rationally and calmly; not when he was hyped up on hormones. "Alright. This is a conversation needs to happen with all of us. I'm going to get Ravi and Zoey, will you meet us in Zoey's room?"

Nate nodded, "I'll head there now."

Devon met him with Ravi and Zoey a few minutes later. Zoey was the first one to speak. "I don't understand. Do you want us to stop?"

Nate shook his head, "No! No, I don't want you to stop."

"Can you explain the issue to us?" Ravi questioned, tilting his head.

Nate had to think, "Every time you kiss my lips, it's like a spark goes off in my head. Everything gets fuzzy and it makes it hard to think. Not that it's a bad thing, just not good when someone comes in right after wanting something from me."

Devon looked confused, "Are you ashamed of us?"

Nate shook his head, "No, of course not! I just..." he sighed, falling more than sitting down in the chair. "If they find out, they may take away being Rangers. I can't let that happen to you, to any of us. We're too important to the city."

Zoey moved closer and set a hand on Nate's shoulder, kneeling to look him in the eyes. "I understand, Nate."

Ravi stepped up behind Zoey and smiled, "I can turn it down."

Devon settled a hand on Nate's other shoulder. "Reigning it in will be difficult, but I can manage."

Nate smiled brightly, "It's okay, you don't have to stop. Maybe just don't kiss me on the lips when we aren't in a secure location?"

Devon, Ravi, and Zoey glanced at each other and grinned. "Promise."

Devon closed in first. "I think we were in the middle of something when we began this conversation? Is it okay to go back to it or is there anything else we need to talk about first?"

Coming from anyone other than the three in front of him, Nate would have hit him, but he sounded so genuine and worried that Nate took the concern for what it was. "No more pressing issues," he replied.

Devon grinned, "Good." He proceeded to go back to pressing kisses to Nate's face as he had been before their talk. This time Ravi and Zoey joined in.

Nate's mind went fuzzy as a warm feeling settled in his chest.

This kind of kiss was _definitely _his favorite.

It was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Steel, Ben, and Betty are fully aware of and support the Rangers' relationship. They keep the secret and distract other people when necessary. Ben and Betty don't honestly understand the relationship, but if their friends are happy, then they're happy for them.


End file.
